What's a 'Movie Night?
by xStarxSapphirex
Summary: In which Kaldur is nervous, M'gann is delighted, Connor is confused, Wally and Robin are suspiciously eager to host, and Artemis is just along for the ride. The YJ team decides to have a movie night together and hilarity and team bonding follow. Rated T cause I'm a wee bit paranoid.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, it would still be going. Also, there wouldn't have been a time skip between seasons. . So obviously, I don't own it. :/**

* * *

><p>"Moviiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee Niiiiiiiiiiiight!"<p>

Connor looked up in confusion at the cry that echoed loudly through the Cave and the strange reactions that followed the excited announcement by their resident speedster. Robin had immediately shut off his computer, which was a miracle in itself, and was currently engaged in excited babble with Wally over things that the Kryptonian boy did not understand in the least. What was a 'Pirate of the Caribbean' and why was he lame compared to a 'Lord of the Rings'? And why was a 'Disney' so much better than a 'Tim Burton'?

His confusion was evidently not shared by the rest of the team, though not all of them responded with the enthusiasm that Robin had. In fact, Artemis looked a strange mix of annoyed and amused, shaking her head and muttering something about children and maturity as well as more of the mysterious 'Disney'. M'gann had moved to the living room from the kitchen with a speed to rival Wally's and was now bouncing up and down excitedly next to Artemis and going on and on about how she'd heard of this Earth custom and something about 'chick flicks'. Connor had never before heard of a 'chick flick', evidently Cadmus had not deemed it important knowledge or had not yet gotten to the point of explaining them to him. Artemis's almost terrified look at M'gann's mention of them made him wonder if it wasn't something that he should look into, though he didn't really think his girlfriend would be so excited over something dangerous. It was M'gann though and she was about as familiar with Earth and its customs as he was, and as her boyfriend it was evidently his job to protect her.

Leaving the archer to deal with M'gann's excited babbling for the moment, Connor turned towards Kaldur as the only person likely to either resolve or share his confusion in the matter. To his surprise, the Atlantean appeared to be both resigned and a tiny bit excited about this 'movie night' and Connor felt a brief stab of resentment that he seemed to be the only one out of the loop. Even Kaldur and M'gann knew what was happening, and neither of them were human either, why was he always the one lacking in knowledge?

"What's a movie night?" he growled out, his irritation at being out of the loop making the question sound gruffer than he intended.

There was a long pause where each of his teammates just sort of stared at him with mixed expressions on their faces. Wally looked astonished, Robin was unsurprised and yet understanding, Artemis looked surprised, M'gann appeared both taken aback and sad, and Kaldur looked slightly surprised and somewhat pitying. Connor ignored them all, not wanting to face their reactions especially not Wally or Kaldur's, and instead focused on Robin.

"What's a movie night?" he repeated, looking at the youngest member of their team and currently the one most likely to answer in a way that wouldn't make him want to punch something.

"Basically it's a night when a group of friends all get together and watch a movie together," the small black-haired boy explained.

"Yeah! Plus there's snacks and food and stuff, and it's tons of fun!" Wally interrupted enthusiastically, waving his hands around as if that would somehow better illustrate his point.

"You can think of it as a sort of bonding exercise," Artemis interjected, slapping away one of Wally's hands when his gesturing arms nearly hit her in the face.

"I've heard it's tons of fun! Lots of people do it with their friends here on Earth, I think it's sort of a tradition," M'gann added excitedly, beaming happily.

"They can be quite fun," Kaldur allowed, shooting a wary glance at Wally and Robin that Connor didn't understand.

"So we're doing it?" Wally exclaimed, practically vibrating with excitement.

Although Connor was still not quite certain that he fully understood the details of a movie night, it did sound like fun and he kind of liked the idea of the team being his friends. It was something he hadn't really thought to associate with his teammates until now. Wally and Robin were friends obviously and he kind of thought that Kaldur was friends with them too, but he hadn't realized that all of them were friends. He liked that thought. With that in mind, he turned enquiringly to the team's leader who was already faced with three sets of pleading eyes, and one mildly curious but slightly hopeful.

Kaldur hesitated for a moment obviously torn before finally giving a resigned sigh and nodding his agreement. "Yes, we can have a movie night," he answered, cut off by M'gann's cheers and Wally and Robin's celebratory fist bumps and whoops. "But that is only so long as we do not get too carried away," the Atlantean added rather pointedly with a glance towards the two human boys. Although he had spoken loudly enough for all to hear, both boys pretended not to hear him and promptly began whispering amongst themselves.

* * *

><p>Honestly Kaldur was not entirely sure why he had agreed to allow the team to have a movie night. The first, last, and only one that he had attended had been with Wally, Roy, and Robin; and what a disaster that had been. It had become quite apparent to him after that incident that the three boys could not be trusted to be in the same room together for so long without some sort of destruction in the name of fun or mischief occurring. In retrospect, agreeing to this event had probably not been the best of ideas, even if Roy would not be in attendance and Artemis at least could be counted on to keep Wally mostly in line. In fact, it would probably be wise to call the whole thing off but, recalling the joy that the idea had brought to the team, Kaldur couldn't bring himself to cancel the movie night. He supposed that he would simply have to settle for starting on some explanations for Batman and an eulogy for his funeral should things go very badly.<p>

Entering the living room at the time that had been agreed upon, Kaldur paused for a moment to process what he was seeing. The couch had been pushed back against the far wall to make for a larger floor space in front of the television, which was heaped high with pillows, blankets, beanbags, what appeared to be a multitude of stuffed animals, and other various fluffy things. It was almost enough to make him turn around and go back to his room for the night and pretend that he had no idea of what was going on. Sadly, before he could escape to either his room or the Zeta tubes, he was spotted and with an enthusiastic cry of his name was dragged into the midst of the preparations.

"Here you are," Wally announced grandly, setting him down in a pile of pillows and stuffed dogs. "This is your seat, and here's your movie night essentials: your popcorn bowl and your animal," he continued, shoving a blue bowl filled to the brim with popcorn and a little stuffed dolphin into Kaldur's arms before disappearing again.

Glancing around, the Atlantean realized that he was not the only one to be gifted with 'movie night essentials' and assigned a place to sit. Connor was seated to his left on a beanbag chair and somehow managing to look dignified and stoic while dressed in a pair of Superman pajamas and clutching a black bowl of popcorn and a stuffed white wolf. Next to Superboy was M'gann, in blue pajama pants and a white tank top under a loose gray sweater, holding a white bowl and a little cat stuffed animal. There were two empty spaces on his right, presumably for Robin and Wally who were suspiciously missing, the one next to him had a red bowl and a stuffed bat, Robin's then, and the next had a huge yellow bowl with a stuffed turtle, Wally's naturally. Artemis was seated on the other side of Wally's place, wearing a white t-shirt and green pants, she looked a little disgruntled but was nonetheless holding her green bowl and stuffed fox.

Grudgingly, Kaldur admitted to himself that Robin and Wally appeared to have done a fantastic job of planning and setting everything up, which made him wonder how long they'd had this idea. The sudden reappearance of both boys, wearing pajamas and matching grins, made him decide that he really didn't want to know. As the two settled into their places and dimmed the lights, Kaldur gathered up enough courage to ask something he'd been dreading the answer to ever since agreeing to do this. "So…what are we watching?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed my first YJ fanfic attempt! I'm just going to add that if you have any suggestions for the movie they should watch, please let me know in a review! I have a few ideas but I want your opinions. (: I'm considering turning this into a series of two-shots about the team's movie nights, but I haven't decided yet. It depends on if you guys want to see more movie nights with the team. ;)**


End file.
